Harena Sarothril (A Children's Anuad)
'''Harena Sarothril' is a Half-Breed Ranger of Bosmeri and Dunmeri bloodline. She resided in Sleeping Giant Inn at Riverwood, along with her ally, Nicola Talon. Biography Harena was born in a local farmer family in Bruma, a crossbreed between Bosmeri and Dunmeri Bloodline, primarily a Bosmer. She's a cheerful girl, and she migrated to Riverwood to have some new adventures. She can often be seen eating bread and playing with rabbits. Her life changes drastically when she met up with Nicola, they both had many joys when they stay together, this is until the day when she made an attempt to rescue Nicola when he's abducted by the Falmer, she failed to do so, and instead got paralysed by the Chaurus, she can no longer walk because the poison and bite mangled her. She left Shimmermist Cave and returned to Riverwood on her own by reanimating a Chaurus, she now reunited with Nicola, who has been purified by the Falmer, they're now seeking for the meaning behind the Falmer's act. Personal Life Harena is a cheerful, joyful, and mischievous person. She enjoys eating bread, exploration, and staying with her friends. Oddly, especially mischievous towards Nicola. Cuteness is justice, with a piece of bread, she'll have a great joy, even though she can no longer walk, with bread and Nicola, everything else are trivial for her. Combat and Skills During combat, she's a decent archer, also capable of communicating with the spirits as she favors the nature. She has the potential to channel the dead to assist her, but she rarely does do. Oddly, she considers the art of necromancy as a means of communication instead of manipulation. Since the day she's paralysed, she's no longer as agile as before, however, she can still use her bow and arrows, if a Horse or Giant Frostbite Spider was given to her for riding, she can ride them well without any problem. Contrary to her innocent appearance, she's extremely experienced, proficient on both archery and arcane arts. Besides, she has made a pact with the Ritual Stone, which allows her to awake up to four undead when she's under grave danger. She also uses ravens during combat, be it living ravens, or exploding undead ravens charged with Fire Rune. Gallery TTW-Harena.jpeg TTW-Harena-Bread.jpeg Trivia *The name Harena comes from the word "Hare", it means rabbit, also originated from the name "Serena". *The name "Harena" also means "Sand" or "Arena" in Latin language. *Her appearance is identical to the one in Tamriel Total War, it could be possible they both are the same entity. *She's not entirely a Bosmer as she also carried Dunmeri bloodline, hence the surname Sarothril. *Harena's obsession with breads is a throwback to people in Skyrim, who can only be seen eating breads. *Among all characters created by Mhazard, Harena is the first character to be crippled, as well as the first character to appear in multiple canons. *in A Forgotten Tale, Aquamarine boldly referenced Harena's story in order to to discourage Ametha from visiting Falmeri Caves, saying that giant earwigs would bite off her legs. *Uncannily, Ametha also shared near identical personalities and habits with Harena. Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Rangers Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Necromancers